Parecidos (One-Shot)
by Nekocaro
Summary: A simple vista la chica de largo y liso cabello negro no se parecía en nada al extranjero que se acababa de encontrar, pero el encuentro de ambos en las calles de la ajetreada capital japonesa mostrara que tienen mas similitudes de las que se ven a simple vista.
**Nota de autora:** Saque esta idea de un concurso en el cual leí las bases y me medio inspire, con eso escribí 3/4 de este capitulo único y mágicamente me anime a continuarlo unos días atrás. Si a alguien le parezco relevante como autora, le debo pedir disculpas por mi inactividad, ya que si soy sincera fue por que desde que entre a clases ando muy vaga (y en vacaciones también, así que se podría decir en simples palabras que es mi culpa)

 **Disclamer** :El presente fic participa en el reto trimestral Abril - Julio crossover o adaptación del foro yo amo Hetalia y tu

* * *

 **Parecido**

La chica de oscuro cabello caminaba por la ajetreadas calles de la capital japonesa, Sawako no entendía muy bien cómo la gente se manejaba en aquel lugar ya que ella era lo que se podría llamar una chica de pueblo. Mientras trataba de no chocar con nadie, Sawako empezó a sonreír algo embobada, ya que según recordaba ella se encontraba en Tokio para celebrar sus tres años de relación con Kazehaya; Sawako sintió sus mejillas enrojecer al notar que estaba en Tokio sola con su novio,e inmediatamente se preguntó a sí misma si su pura e inocente mente se empezaba a parecer a la de sus compañeros de Universidad.

En lo que caminaba divisó algo que la dejó perpleja, y que la sacaba de su ahora pervertida mente. Un chico claramente extranjero lloraba desconsoladamente mientras apoyaba casi todo su cuerpo en la pared de un edificio, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sawako fue que parecía que nadie notaba la existencia del extranjero, así que decidió acercarse.

-Espero que no te molesté mi pregunta... ¿Por qué lloras?.-Sawako pregunto con algo de vergüenza, ya que a pesar de todo aún tenía que sacar todo su valor para hablarle a un desconocido.

El chico de pelo rubio y ojos de un extraño color violeta se sorprendió mucho de que alguien lo notará y en vez de responder a la pregunta de la otra chica, sonrió y la abrazo .-¡¿Puedes verme?!

Sawako quedó muy impresionada por la actitud del chico y el chico de rubio cabello también, así que él se separó rápidamente de ella y habló con voz baja. -Perdon...

-Hola, soy Sawako .-Lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Soy Mathew.

-Espero que no te moleste la pregunta que estoy por hacerte... -Dicho eso Sawako se apoyó en la pared, quedando al lado de Matthew y continuó .- ¿Por qué llorabas?

-Es algo un poco complicado, se podría decir que soy literalmente invisible para algunas personas .-después de decir eso Mathew supiro pesadamente.

-No lo creo.- hizo un pequeña pausa y siguió .-yo te veo claramente, si la gente no te ha visto es porque viven en su mundo interior casi todo el tiempo y les cuesta mirar hacia afuera. La gente de las grandes ciudades suele ser así .-Sawako sonrió cálidamente mientras dirigía su mirada al extranjero.- Yo solo soy una pueblerina, así que es normal que me preocupe por desconocidos.

Mathew la miró incrédulo, ya que la desconocida lo había animado, pero aún así él creía que no comprendía su situación .-No lo entiendes, yo soy como un fantasma... .-Y antes de poder continuar, la chica de cabello oscuro lo interrumpió.

-Yo te entiendo, cuando entre a la escuela secundaria habían extraños rumores sobre mi. La gente creía que yo tenía alguna especie rara de conexión con fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales, y casi no hablaba con mis compañeros... realmente era una chica solitaria, pero con la ayuda de Kazehaya logre desmentir esos extraños rumores y ser parte de mi clase .-Sawako le había hablado con mucha emoción al Canadiense.

-¿Como lograste revertir esa situación? .-El chico de pelo claro la miró emocionado.

-Si te soy sincera, creo que fue porque decidí hablar las cosas de frente. Tal vez podrías intentarlo.

-Eres una persona muy amable, pero no creo que me sirva de mucho

Tras escuchar lo dicho por el chico, los ojos de Sawako se volvieron cristalinos dejándose llevar por la emoción .-¡No seas pesimista, estoy segura que mucha gente reconoce tu existencia!

-No lo creo... acabo de irme de una junta de trabajo muy importante y nadie lo noto, así que se podría decir que la única persona que nota que existo el día de hoy eres tú. Normalmente me recuerdan solo para pedirme favores.

Sawako se encontraba pensativa mirando hacia otra dirección.- ¿Has mirado tú celular desde que te fuiste?

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Porque estoy totalmente segura que alguien debe de estar muy preocupado por ti y sus gritos diciendo tu nombre no se han escuchado por el ruido de la ciudad.-Dicho eso Sawako le señaló con su dedo índice a un Francés de barba descuidada que se encontraba separado de ellos por una calle.

Matthew miró su celular, del cual acababa de percatarse que tenía en silencio, y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y no solo del Francés. Sawako lo miró con satisfacción.- Al parecer yo tenía razón... Espera,¿Qué hora es?

-Cuatro y media,¿Por qué?

-Es que me tengo que juntar con alguien .-En ese momento la joven de pelo azabache tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su novio.

Antes de que él Canadiense pudiera responder algo fue sorprendido por el cálido abrazo del hombre de aparente treinta años.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. Fue un placer conocerte Matthew .-Dicho eso la joven de largo cabello se inclinó levemente y se dirigió hacia una tienda de videojuegos en la que estaba su novio viendo los productos. Cuando ya estuvo unos metros más allá, miro hacia atrás para mirar al chico que quizá nunca volvería a ver, pero que sin embargo le recordó a su yo del pasado.

Fin

* * *

Si a alguien le gusto este extraño escrito le recomiendo que se aleje de otras cosas que he publicado en esta pagina xd


End file.
